


You've been drinking tonight, haven't you?

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hyde tried to forget all the crap he's gone through, jekyll cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Hyde attempts to drown his traumata of the past months in alcohol. Jekyll cares and is worried.
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Dr. Henry Jekyll
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	You've been drinking tonight, haven't you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/gifts).



“ _You've been drinking tonight, haven't you?”_

Hyde huffed and threw his boots away. “So what? Isn't that one of the things you let me out for?”

“ _You blocked me out this time, Hyde. And you're more drunk than usual, I can tell. That's not like you.”_

“Shut up!”, Hyde grumbled and stripped out of his clothes. “So I'm more plastered than usual, why'd you care? Don't fuss, old man! Just leave me alone, I'm fucking tired!”

He felt more than saw Jekyll step out of the mirror.

Then he yelped in shock, as the other's icy corporeal form touched his bare shoulders.

“ _Sorry”_ , the blond apologised. _“But Hyde, something is upsetting you. Please, tell me what the matter is.”_

The brunette flung himself onto the bed and gripped his head with his hands.

“I just want to forget everything that's happened to me lately”, he whispered.

He opened his mind further, so Jekyll would understand what he meant. He really was in no shape to explain right now.

Jekyll's eyes widened. Then he sat next to him and took his hands.

“ _I know, I know”_ , he cooed gently. _“That makes us two.”_

Hyde was too drunk and tired to hold back the tears.

He sank onto Jekyll's broad shoulder and cried.

Jekyll just stroked his hair and whispered words of comfort into his ear, until he finally settled down.

“ _Sleep now, my wild child”_ , the older man whispered and planted a tender kiss onto his pale lips. _“You need the rest.”_

Hyde smiled tiredly and crawled under the covers.

He was asleep in no time.


End file.
